VOICE MAIL
by daelogic
Summary: Tapi setidaknya aku tak punya penyesalan menyukaimu hyung. Terima kasih. Dan aku akan menurutimu. Tak akan lagi hadir dihadapanmu. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : VOICE MAIL**

**Rating : T**

**Length : only oneshot...only oneshot... *dance sambil push up***

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Support Cast : Himchan, Youngjae**

**Summary : "****_Tapi setidaknya aku tak punya penyesalan menyukaimu hyung. Terima kasih. Dan aku akan menurutimu. Tak akan lagi hadir dihadapanmu._****"**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_In the past days, the words of love only gave me scars  
Thanks to you, my memories have turned dirty_

.

.

.

Desahan pelan itu keluar dari bibir seorang namja tampan berkulit tan. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuannya, memegang besi dingin pembatas balkon.

"Junhong..."

Bukan lagi desahan pelan. Kali ini gumaman yang berhasil meluncur dari mulutnya, disertai embun. Bukti bahwa dingin kini tengah menyerangnya.

"Beginikah akhirnya?"

Cengkeraman tangannya semakin mengeras. Mungkin saja jika ponsel itu bisa bersuara, ia akan berteriak sekuatnya. Kesakitan. Tapi, sakit yang dirasakan namja jauh lebih kuat.

"Aku memang brengsek. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu."

**Bruk**

Sendinya melemas. Lumpuh. Semua pertahanannya rubuh seketika bersamaan dengan lolosnya sebulir air mata di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Junhong! Aku mencintaimu bodoh!"

.

.

.

_"Yak...Choi Junhong!"_

_Namja berambut biru itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang namja berambut cokelat karamel menghampirinya._

_"Kau...kan...Daehyun-sunbae."_

_Junhong sedikit tergagap. Setahu dirinya, orang di depannya ini ketua geng berandal di sekolahnya. Meski begitu, orang ini telah banyak dielu-elukan semua sisw disekolahnya._

_"Aku menyukaimu."_

_"Mwo...?"_

_Tak ada kesempatan untuk kaget bagi Junhong ketika kerah blazernya ditarik dan bibir itu menyentuhnya. Cepat, kilat, dan lembut. Tidak ada kesempatan pula untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya._

_"Kau milik Jung Daehyun sekarang."_

.

.

.

_'Maaf hyung.'_

Pesan suara itu. Daehyun benar-benar hafal siapa pengirimnya. Ingin saja ia melempar ponsel itu jika saja tidak ingat disana tersimpan pesan suara dari Junhong.

_'Aku memang tidak tahu diri hyung. Berani menerimamu. Menyukaimu, apalagi menjadi kekasihmu.'_

Daehyun hanya sanggup meremas dada kirinya. Salahnya kah ketika orang yang dicintainya pergi menjauh? Jawabannya, mungkin memang iya.

.

.

.

**_'Besok temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah. Jam 4 sore. Terlambat, kau tak akan kuampuni.'_**

_Setelah pesan suara itu berakhir, Junhong menutup dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku. Mendesah pelan lalu kakinya melangkah memasuki kamarnya._

_"Seenaknya...selalu seperti itu."_

_Hempasan tubuhnya di kasur menandai ia ingin segera terlelap tidur. Tapi bukan mimpi yang didapatinya. Meskipun sekuat tenaga berusaha memejamkan mata, kedua bola hidup itu tak mau tertutup. Sampai akhirnya didengarnya sebuah ketukan. Mengetahui bukan pintu kamarnya, kepalanya tertoleh pada jendela. Segera bangun dan membuka tirainya._

_"Daehyun hyung..."_

_"Di luar dingin."_

_"Kenapa malam-malam datang?"_

_Zelo membuka jendelanya. Membiarkan Daehyun masuk beserta angin musim dingin yang menyapa kamarnya._

_"Apa kau butuh alasan mengapa aku ingin mengunjungi kekasihku?"_

_"Setidaknya kau tahu dimana etak pintu rumahku."_

_"Aku memang tak tahu. Dan anggap saja pesan suara tadi tidak ada. Aku tak bisa jika harus menunggu sampai besok."_

_Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Daaehyun menarik Zelo mendekat dan mengunci semua pergerakannya. Penyatuan itu kembali terjadi._

.

.

.

_'Aku memang menyukaimu hyung.'_

"Hentikan..."

Daehyun menggeram. Semakin sakit ketika pesan suara itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

_'Meskipun akhirnya kau menyuruhku pergi'_

"Hentikaaannnn...!"

Teriakkan itu mungkin saja keras. Tapi hanya dia sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

.

.

.

_"Daehyun...berhenti!"_

_Lengannya tertahan. Sedikit kesal, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang kini menggenggam lengannya._

_"Lepaskan aku Youngjae."_

_Pelan, namun tegas. Youngjae hanya tersenyum, licik._

_"Kau menghindar, anak itu tak selamat."_

_Mata Daehyun terbelalak saat itu juga. Sekali hentakan, tangannya berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Youngjae._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_Tangan Daehyun sudah terkepal erat. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Youngjae._

_"Berani kau sentuh Junhong, saat itu penyesalan menghampiri hidupmu Youngjae."_

_Daehyun melepaskan Youngjae dan berbalik pergi. Yang ditinggalkan hanya menggumam._

_"Sedikit bermain memang seru."_

_Youngjae merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar._

_"Ya Himchan? Mulai saja permainannya."_

.

.

.

_'Aku dan Himchan hyung. Kami memang berteman.'_

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu..."

_'Tapi aku tetap memilihmu, Jung Daehyun.'_

"Aku...aku juga memilihmu bodoh!"

Lagi. Air mata itu kembali jatuh. Daehyun memang sengaja tak menghapusnya percuma saja pikirnya.

"Choi Junhong..."

.

.

.

_"Siapa dia?"_

_Daehyun yang murka kini tengah memojokkan Junhong. Namja bernama Himchan itu kini tersungkur tak berdaya. Baru saja Daehyun menghajarnya habis-habisan. Namun dia masih sanggup berdiri._

_"Zelo-ya. Selesaikanlah urusanmu dengannya. Kita sudahi sampai disini."_

_Himchan berdiri. Meski sedikit terseok, dia berjalan keluar kamar Junhong. Sesampainya di luar, dia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di ponselnya._

**_'Aku selesai. Sekarang tinggal urusanmu, Jae.'_**

.

.

.

Memori otak Daehyun memutar kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Sebelum Junhong menghilang. Menghindarinya. Menjauhinya. Ketika sebelumnya, dia memilih meninggalkan Junhong, yang dia sangka berkhianat.

.

.

.

_"Himchan hanya temanku, kami hanya mengobrol. Ti..tidak lebih hyung."_

**_Brak_**

_Loker dibelakang Junhong sedikit melengkung. Hantaman Daehyun memang keras. Lebih keras ketika amarah menguasainya._

_"Aku tidak suka bermain dibelakang. Jika kau memang menyukai orang lain, kau bilang. Dan aku akan melepasmu."_

_"Aku...bukan begitu hyung."_

_"Aku tidak menerima alasan. Mulai saat ini jangan tampakkan wajahmu di depanku."_

_Daehyun pergi. Sedangkan Junhong yang masih sedikit ketakutan, hanya menghela napas. Mendesah dan mengerang sakit._

_"Sungguh aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu hyung."_

.

.

.

_'Sudahi saja. Aku tak akan memaksa hyung memikirkanku.'_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara Junhong. Suara namja yang dicintainya.

"Tidak bisa bodoh. Tidak bisa."

.

.

.

_"Jadi?"_

_"Aku tak punya pilihan."_

_"Jadi Junhong? Dia..."_

_"Jangan sebut namanya."_

_"Baiklah Jung Daehyun. Kurasa permainan ini memang berhasil."_

_Daehyun tak mengerti. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Youngjae._

_" Aku hanya bermain saja. Dan aku berhasil memberi balasan padamu. Kau ingat, dulu kau mempermainkan Jongup, dan kau tahu aku menyukainya. Dan sekarang urusanku selesai."_

_"Jadi? Lalu namja itu?"_

_"Himchan? Dia memang teman Junhong, dan semuanya itu rencanaku."_

_Tanpa menunggu, Daehyun melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Youngjae._

_"Brengsek. Kau gila."_

_Youngjae tidak melawan. Membiarkan Daehyun melampiaskan kekesalannya, yang dulu ia juga pernah merasakannya. Dan sekarang, semua impas._

_"Sial..."_

.

.

.

Dan penyesalan itu semakin menggerogotinya ketika ia tahu kenyataan bahwa Junhong sama sekali bukan pihak yang bersalah. Cemburu yang menguasainya kala itu. Menggelapkan matanya. Menutup mata hatinya. Dan sekarang, rasa sesak dan sesal itu yang menyakitinya.

"Aku harus mencari kemana lagi? Kau dimana bodoh."

_'Tapi setidaknya aku tak punya penyesalan menyukaimu hyung. Terima kasih. Dan aku akan menurutimu. Tak akan lagi hadir dihadapanmu.'_

**Tut...tut...tut...**

Pesan suara itu berakhir. Suara Junhong tak lagi terdengar. Daehyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Perih. Sampai akhirnya dia bangkit.

"Aku akan menemukanmu Junhong."

.

.

.

_I have no lingering attachments, I have none  
Because I gave you everything already  
Things can't be turned back, you're not here_

Voice Mail-B.A.P  
.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**_Jangan tanya ini ff macam apa..._**

**_Saya tak tau..tak tauuuu..._**

**_Saya terlalu banyak me-replay 'Voice mail' sampai2 ini cerita nista muncul..._**

**_Need review so much...as much as u love Daelo..._**

**_Let's love!_**


End file.
